The Dream
by ajr8626
Summary: During the Journey Amaranthine the commander suffers a nightmare and a new companion is there by her side to help her deal with her loneliness. At the request of my friend. F!Cousland X Mhairi. Steamy warning. One shot.


**Um sooooooooooo. This is my first ever smutty fanfiction ever. This is at the request of my friend who wanted a Lita/Mhairi smut story. This isn't the pairing that Save You will have and it does not really go with the story, but it's the same warden. There will soon be another one shot story that does go with the story Save You. Look out for that one! So yes on that note this is very rated M! Sorry for typo's!  
**

**The Dream**

Mhairi was on watch duty that night. The commander and her left Denerim a couple of days ago in a hurry and it was the most awkward journey she ever had so far. They traveled in silence, day and night. Not a single word spoken between the two. She looked at the commanders sleeping form and noticed that she was jerking hard in her sleep. Both nights they stayed together the commander would toss and turn in a nightmare. Mhairi would sit and watch and wonder what could haunt someone so much. Tonight it was worse. Tonight she was jerking wildly and mumbling words she could not understand.

"Bastard…" The commander mumbled and rolled over closer to the fire. Her shirt lifting up a little revealing light scars across her tight stomach. She kicked her legs really hard knocking their small kettle into the fire.

Mhairi slowly walked to her sleeping form watching her tiny frame spasm and knock over more items close to the fire. She could see the perspiration form on her lightly tan skin and he forehead crease in sadness as she let out another whimper. Her legs gave another hard kick and Mhairi decided it would be best to wake the woman up before she kicked the entire camp into the hungry flames.

"Commander" She gave her a gentle shake. "Commander. You need to wake up."

She pushed at Mhairi. "Go.." The rest of her words were lost in a mumble.

Mhairi gave her another shake and this time she bolted straight up knocking Mhairi over. She let out a couple of deep breaths rubbing the sweat from her forehead. "What's going on?" She gasped out.

"You were having a nightmare." Mhairi stated putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh." She said continuing to gasp for air. The dream she had was foggy but she remembered how lonely she felt and how cold. Lita gazed at the fire and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She did not want to be lonely anymore.

Lita could feel Mhairi's hand rubbing against her shoulder. It felt nice. Normally she would have brushed it off not wanting any human contact, but tonight she let it stay. Tonight she wanted to feel and tonight she wanted that contact. She needed the loneliness to go away and she needed the warmth to stay.

She turned her gaze to the woman next to her watching as she continued to rub her slender hand against her shoulder trying to ease the pain of the nightmare. Mhairi was looking down not paying attention to the way Lita was looking at her. This was the first time Lita actually noticed her new companion. Lita watched as her short brown hair moved in the cool breeze and felt the shiver of her body that followed.

Mhairi eyes met Lita's and she froze as she saw the dark hunger that stared back. Before she could even react Lita's mouth was on hers. Her hand moved roughly to the back of her head tangling her fingers through her short hair. Eyes wide Mhairi could not believe that the commander was currently kissing her. The taste of the nights wine lingered on her full lips and she deepened the kiss. Everything around them seemed to blur and the cool night suddenly turned warm.

Lita could feel Mhairi's hand grab at her small tunic pulling her in closer. She smiled against her lips knowing that the woman had finally given in. Grabbing a handful of hair she pulled her head back and slowly kissed her way down her neck. Mhairi gave a low moan in response and Lita's other slowly caressed Mhairi's side. With a gentle push Mhairi was on her back and Lita's dark chocolate hair curtained around them lightly tickling Mhairi's skin. Lita moved her body over Mhairi's straddling her. She did not want this to be slow and passionate; she wanted this to satisfy a deep need that had been growing during the night.

Pushing her hands under Mhairi's own tunic she could feel how soft and warm her skin was beneath her own calloused hands. With a quick movement Mhairi's tunic was gone and her moans were filling Lita's ears as her led a trail of kisses down her pale flesh to her soft mounds. She let out a loud gasp as Lita's hands lightly caressed a hardened nipple.

"Lita.." She moaned out.

"No." Lita said darkly. "It's commander." She leaned down and taking the small nub in her mouth.

Mhairi arched up pushing harder against Lita's own mouth. Her hands pulled on Lita's hair and she gave out a low moan in response. Lita's hand started to trail lower stopping at the buttons on Mhairi's trousers. She quickly unbuttoned them and slowly took them off. Her hands rubbed against her milky white thighs slowly making their way to her woman hood.

"Commander!" Mhairi gasped as Lita quickly sought her prize with her fingers working their way through her dark curls reaching her sweet spot. Her hips jerked violently as she stroked the blossomed flower. Moans were growing louder as she moved her fingers lower. Lita smiled as she felt Mhairi grow wetter with each stroke.

"Please." She painted out in a desperate beg.

She let out a small moan as one finger slip in and then another one follow. Lita thrust her fingers in and out of her slowly and Mhairi moved her hips to meet each thrust. She watched her on the ground as she moved with her hand, breath hard and hands reaching all around just wanting something to hold on to.

Lita moved down and took her mouth back into hers and Mhairi hungrily devoured her sweet lips as she moved her hands under Lita's tunic roughly grabbing hold of her breast and rubbing her thumbs under her nipples. Lita returned a deep moan and moved her tongue down her throat back to her nipples.

"I can't….take…it" Mhairi moaned out as Lita gently suckled upon her. Lita quickened the pace of her fingers and moved her thumb to stroke her blossom. Hands were scratching down Lita's back and she allowed for her own shirt to be taken off. She pushed into Mhairi harder and Mhairi continued to buck her hips along with filling the night with sweet moans.

Lita added a third finger and Mhairi let go. She latched on to Lita's bare back as the tense waves of her released escaped through her body.

Mhairi felt the commanders lips brush across hers and Mhairi gathering the rest of her strength rolled her over on her back. She felt alive and she needed to be the good soldier and return the favor, but unlike her commander she wasn't into torture.

She quickly ripped off the commanders pants and her tongue met flesh. The commander let out a light scream as Mhairi licked on her sweet spot. She felt hands pull on her hair and could hear the commander say "Not so fast." , but Mhairi did not care, she wanted this. She wanted to taste her; she wanted her to feel the please she felt.

Her hands reached up to her commander's breast as she continued to lick at her woman hood. The commander's wild legs kicked from around her as she was slowly starting to come to her own release.

A loud thud was heard.

Mhairi's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her back in camp. She rose up and saw the commander staring at her across the fire with wide eyes. A deep warm blush washed over Mhairi's face as she realized the wild night she just received was a dream.

The commander stood. "Um…I think it's time we start moving.."

Mhairi grabbed her small blanket and covered her head. Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed.


End file.
